


I Knew From No

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From that last "No," I knew you were lying, but it's taken me until now to figure out why. Why would you just throw away a relationship like that? You must have known that I would have come back to you if you'd just said it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew From No

I knew from the moment you said our last word. Your eyes always did give you away on the important things. No, not your name, or your job; I mean the things that matter. When you hadn't bought me a Valentine's present yet, I saw the pain in your tiny wince, and I knew it was truth. Names and jobs aren't really that important to who a person is, though - at least, not until your job becomes your life, like it did with us.

From that last "No," I knew you were lying, but it's taken me until now to figure out why. Why would you just throw away a relationship like that? You must have known that I would have come back to you if you'd just said it was real. For a while, I thought that was your reason. Maybe you had felt something, but it wasn't there anymore. Maybe you didn't want me coming back because you thought this whole murder thing would come between us. That would have been a good reason, you know, but somehow I figured it wasn't the one.

I admit, I got a little bit obsessed with finding out the truth somewhere along the way. After I dumped my fourth boyfriend of the month and realized that one per week was becoming standard, I knew I needed to find out where we'd gone wrong. So I'll say it - I started to stalk you. You never knew. You never needed to know. It wasn't about you; it was about me and getting my head back on straight.

What I found out was completely unexpected. The first night I waited for you outside, you didn't come home. The second night, you didn't. The third, you were dropped off, but I couldn't see who it was until they came back to get you fifteen minutes later. You came out with a bag and got in the car, and I got the shock of my life - you're sleeping with your boss.

But that's not quite right, either. I freely admit that I moved my little surveillance operation to his house, watched the two of you together. Oh, I learned more than I ever wanted to know about Gibbs' habits, and I was reminded of your sex drive more than I really want to remember. Somehow, though, at some point along the way, I realized that this was the reason you'd said "No."

Not because you were sleeping with him then, because I'm pretty sure you weren't. But you were interested, and you thought he might be, too. I guess you managed to find it in you to take another leap of faith into the world of love; there's no way Gibbs would have managed it, if the way the two of you share affection at home is any way to judge. No, the reason you said it was all a lie was because it was based on lies, and you can't live a lie in private. Apparently you can in public, because you seem nothing more than the annoying subordinate at work, but your relationship is built on truth for once. Too much truth for my liking - I've seen you cry in his arms, and I know I've heard my name more than once. I've seen him break things, yell, try to fight you, and I have no idea who Shannon and Kelly are, but I'd guess they're pieces of his past just like I'm yours.

Too bad you aren't in my past yet, because I've just rented a room in the house across the street from you with an excellent view into your bedroom. Tony the womanizer - I never would have pictured you as the bottom.

I wonder what Gibbs would say to a threesome.


End file.
